


I'm willing to fight for it and carry this weight

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dominant Reader, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Not Beta'd, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Shang Tsung, Power Switch Reader, Power Switch Shang Tsung, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, Wall Sex, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: So for this fic, Shang Tsung attempts to complete the latter of his original offer to the reader by sucking their cock in his library, but halfway though the reader gets impatient and just fucks him against the wall instead. Please enjoy reading about Shang Tsung getting nailed into next week after he gets worked up just watching you show off your strength.No joke. There's something really hot about watching his servant/best assassin/bodyguard/student who's built like a fuckinggodjust do basic shit, like move heavy items and collect books. Seriously. He could watch you do menial tasks and heavy lifting all day. Sue him (me). (He has a thing for people that are physically stronger/more imposing than he is, what can he say? Sometimes it's just nice to be the one being manhandled.)Anyways, I've fallen down the rabbit hole of writing filthy Shang Tsung smut, so I have like four more fics in the work comin' after this. They're not all gonna be as closely related like these first three are, but their titles will all take lyrics from the same song and be included in this series (my work, my rules, sue me). Get sinful and stay gucci.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm willing to fight for it and carry this weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Okay, so I kind of realized I didn't clarify where this stuff takes place, and I'm honestly not entirely sure myself lmao. Let's just pretend it's in one of Shang Tsung's many safe houses throughout the realms. Just kidding. For the purpose of this series, everything that happens takes place on his Island, and for the sake of everyone, we're going to assume it's in tip-top condition, none of this decrepit 'Island ruins' bullshit.
> 
> In terms of the time line and when things happen... Just assume each new fic is a new day, unless it's explicitly specified that what's happening in the new fic is a continuation of what happened in the previous one. Makes it easier to keep track of sex activities or for these to kind of be read as standalone.
> 
> \- ZEBS

You carried a tall stack of tomes across the room to a half-empty bookshelf, setting your armful down next to several other stacks of books to collect the rest from the other room. One of Shang Tsung's hidden safe houses in the outskirts of Outworld had recently been discovered by Shao Kahn's scouts, forcing him to abandon it and move all of its contents back to his main island. You had spent a majority of the morning doing all of the heavy lifting, carrying a variety of items from stone statues to wooden chests from the kourtyard into the main temple. 

You weren't complaining, though, and neither was Shang Tsung, who appeared to be content with simply watching you carry out the menial work. Your Master was stretched out languidly on a chaise in the library, a thick manuscript with yellowed pages sat open in his lap. His attention, however, was focused solely on you, eyes following your every move as you crossed back and forth across the room. "Pet," He drawled, catching your attention. Your head poked out from around your armful of tomes, an inquisitive look in your eyes.

"Yes, Master?" You asked, stopping in your tracks and adjusting your hold on the stack of books you were carrying.

"Fetch that crate for me." He motioned to the south corner of the room where a large and heavy looking wooden crate that was crammed full of a variety of scrolls sat next to several weathered chests.

"Yes, Master." You set the final stack of books down with the others before walking over the crate. You hefted it up into your arms, locking your arms in and 'L' shape as you gripped the corners of the crate, biceps flexing from the weight as you carried the crate over to where Shang Tsung was sitting, bending over to set it down at his feet. The sorcerer raked his eyes over your back and shoulders where scratches and love-bites littered your skin, remnants of the past nights where he had thoroughly and lasciviously indulged himself in your body.

You straightened up, a knowing glint in your eyes as you tilted your chest downwards in a small bow, lips pulled upwards in a slight smirk. "Will that be all, Master?" 

On the outside, Shang Tsung was the picture of indifference as he waved his hand dismissively. "For now."

On the inside, you knew the truth. He had barely taken his eyes off you since you began moving things around the library. Every time you picked something up, or bent over to put something down, you could feel his gaze on you, eyes practically burning holes through your clothes. When you set down one of his heavy stone lion dog statues, he had practically drooled. The look in his eyes alone was a tell-tale sign of how worked up he was. He might have thought that he had you fooled, and while you weren't a hundred percent sure, you had some idea as to why he couldn't keep his eyes off you.

Shang Tsung was the most powerful sorcerer you knew. He had lived for thousands of years by feeding off of souls. With a flick of his wrist he could summon the undead from the Netherrealm. He could have easily moved everything from the Outworld hideout into the library himself. The room would have been reorganized and fully refurnished before noon. Instead, he had disregarded the use of magic in favor of watching _you_ do all the work. 

You returned to the half-empty bookshelf to begin putting the tomes back into place, devising a plan in the back of your mind. As you began placing books back onto the shelves, you could feel eyes boring into your back once more. Pretending not to notice, you continued your work, humming quietly as you reached up to place books on the higher shelves, muscles flexing under your skin as you moved.

It wasn't long before you heard Shang Tsung rise from his seat, clothes rustling as he crossed the room to where you stood. You kept your back to him, arm raised halfway to the shelf when you felt his hand brush your back as he reached around you, sliding the thick manuscript with its worn cover back onto the fourth row from the bottom of the shelf. You swallowed when you felt his hand on your hip, tugging at your robes in a silent command to turn around. You obeyed, spinning around on the spot, book still in hand as you looked down. You opened your mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut when Shang Tsung pressed himself against you, nudging your legs open with his knee.

His hands clawed at your shoulders, nails digging into your skin as he slowly dragged them downwards. "Deltoids, triceps... These biceps..." He rubbed at your arms, groping shamelessly and making you moan. Slender fingers squeezed around the taut muscles of your arms, fingertips digging bruises into your forearms.

"Look at you..." He murmured, voice silky smooth, hands working to untie the sash around your waist. "Pectorals, abdominals, obliques..." He tore at the fabric impatiently, pushing it out of the way so that he could bite and lick at your exposed abs, scattering bruises across your skin. His fingers traced over your sides, drawing a shiver from you as you arched into his touch. "And this _cock_..." You shuddered, pulse quickening as he palmed at your groin, stroking you through the fabric. You hardened quickly under his touch, erection straining against your pants. Your legs shifted open further to better ground yourself, tilting your head back to rest against the bookshelf as the book in your hand slipped from your grasp, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Such strong thighs..." You felt his nails scrape down your thighs, muscles twitching in response to his touch. You tilted your head to watch as Shang Tsung slid to his knees between your legs, hands resting against your thighs as he mouthed at the prominent bulge in your pants. 

"Master," You huffed, face hot as you stared at him. "What are you-ah..." Your voice trailed off as he deftly undid the button of your pants, yanking the fabric down unceremoniously so that he could rub his cheek against your throbbing cock. Precum oozed from the tip, slowly dripping down your shaft. Shang Tsung licked his lips, eyes hungry as he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking lightly. You hissed at the feeling, thighs tensing as you fought not to thrust into his hand.

"Hush, Pet. I am simply returning the favor." He crooned before taking the head of your cock into his mouth. You moaned at the sight, hand finding its way into his hair and tugging lightly. Your fingers scratched at his scalp while your other hand gripped the shelf behind you for support. You're too big for him to take in your entirety so he brought his hands up, fingers curling around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and stroking in time with the bobbing of his head.

"Master," You repeated, voice airy as you fought to keep your eyes open, wanting to see his face. The sight you're greeted with is a sinful one as the sorcerer flicked his eyes up to meet your gaze, perfect lips stretched wide around the head of your cock. A groan rumbled up from your chest as his tongue swirled around the tip, grip in his hair tightening as he sped up his strokes. A fine sheen of sweat glazed your skin and your body twisted under Shang Tsung's ministrations.

The sorcerer did his best to take as much of your length into his mouth as he could without choking himself. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he managed to get about halfway down your shaft before the tip was poking the back of throat. He gagged slightly, muscles clamping tight around your cock. The warm velvety feel of his mouth squeezing down on you made you groan, curses spilling from your lips. "Fuck, oh _fuck_ , Master...!" you gasped as Shang Tsung dragged his tongue along the underside of your length, the tips of his canines pressed teasingly against the vein winding along the underside.

He kept a steady pace, mouth and fingers working in tandem as he brought you closer and closer to completion. "Oh Gods..." You whined. He was so focused on your pleasure that he was completely oblivious to his own cock, which was hard and weeping a steady stream of precum into his pants. "I'm... I'm close..." You bit out, grabbing a fistful of Shang Tsung's hair as you thoughtlessly dragged him further down your cock, choking him on it. You realized your mistake when you felt his body convulse and you quickly loosened your grip on his hair. The sorcerer pulled off, coughing roughly, eyes clouded with lust, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped in a few rattling breaths. 

"Master..." You cupped the side of his face, stroking his cheek soothingly as you huffed out a breathless apology. "I'm sorry, Master... I-hah... I didn't mean to... ah..."

When he moved to take you into his mouth again, you stopped him with a hand in his hair, pulling gently. Shang Tsung's pretty lips were swollen and they glistened with saliva. His dark eyes were unfocused, pupils blown wide with desire. Affection bloomed in your chest at the sight of him, and you changed tactics, arms flexing as you bent down to drag him up by his robes for a sloppy kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips, and you moaned, pushing your tongue into his mouth for more. The sorcerer's groan was muffled into your mouth as he wound his arms around your neck to pull you closer.

You lowered your hands to his pants, quickly untying the knot that kept the garment secure around his hips, the fabric loosening to fall and pool around his ankles. His erection sprung free, bobbing against his stomach, precum dripping from the tip. You tugged his hips against yours to grind your cocks together making Shang Tsung whimper at the sensation. Moving your hands to the backs of his thighs, you hoisted him up and wrapped his legs around your waist as you quickly crossed the room to slam him against the wall.

Shang Tung choked out a wheeze as his back hit the wall, a nearby bookshelf rattling from the force of his impact. An obscene amount of fluid dripped from the head of his cock in response to your display of strength, nails digging crescents into the nape of your neck. "Yóu zhòng shén..." He moaned, bucking his hips and dragging his cock over the tight muscles of your abdomen, smearing precum across your skin. You slid your hands from his thighs to his ass, cupping the ample flesh and squeezing, pushing your hips forward to rub your spit-slick cock against his hole. The sound that tumbled from his lips was something between a whimper and a moan, hips canting back to grind down on your cock. 

"Master, please..." You shifted your hips, repositioning the head of your cock so that it was pressed teasingly against Shang Tsung's entrance. "Please... may I fuck you?" You begged, dipping your head to drag your teeth along the sorcerer's jugular. You could feel his hole twitching against your cock as he desperately tried to impale himself on your shaft. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, you're stronger, grip tightening as you kept his hips in place and preventing him from sliding further onto your cock.

"Qǐng, qǐng...!" He urged, rocking his hips so that the tip of your cock pushed inside him, the slide making you both moan. "Wǒ yào nǐ zài wǒ lǐmiàn!"

You huffed, exhaling sharply from your nose as you pushed your hips forward, slowly filling Shang Tsung with your cock. Then noise he made was one of pure bliss, eyes rolling back into their sockets as his legs tightened around your waist. Adjusting your grip on his ass, you planted your feet against the floor before you pulled your hips back, dragging the head of your cock across his prostate as you pulled out halfway before slamming your hips forward, stuffing him full of your cock. You kept your thrusts tight and controlled, rolling your hips slowly as you pushed into him deeply, filling him up to the hilt of your cock with every pump of your hips.

You discovered that he was surprisingly flexible as you tugged and pulled at his legs. Lifting them up, you draped them over your shoulders, practically bending him in half. You groaned your approval. "Fuck... Oh Gods... Master..." With this new angle, you're able to rub against his prostate with every thrust, sending him into a frenzy. Your hands slid from his ass to rest against the wall on either side of his head, hands curling into fists. Your biceps flexed, muscles tensing in waves as you balanced all of your weight on them. Shang Tsung leaned forward to bite at your lips, teeth bashing together as he devoured your mouth in a fierce kiss, tongue wriggling past your lips impatiently. 

"Fuck..." You growled into his mouth, wrists twisting and palms splaying wide, fingers clawing at the wall as you sped up your thrusts. "Oh fuck, Master, please, _please_..." You tore your head away to bury your face in his shoulder, teeth scraping over already bruised skin. You pushed the sorcerer against the wall with each thrust, his shoulder blades dragging across the wall hard enough to draw short gasps and whimpers from his lips. Shang Tsung's cock was sandwiched between your bodies, pressed tight against his own belly, precum acting as lubricant as it slid against your skin, throbbing hotly.

"Gèng nán, tā mā de wǒ gèng nǔlì, Chǒng'ér!"

You knew a decent amount of Chinese, as you had practically begged Shang Tsung to teach you after the first time you had sex, but there was still so much you didn't know. Even if you couldn't understand everything that he was saying, you could recognize certain phrases; frantic whimpers of _yes_ , and _oh fuck_. Some words were more familiar than others, like _please_ or _pet_ , but as far as you were concerned, they're unimportant. As long as you could hear the tone of your Master's voice, the desperation of his words, his frantic, breathless whimpers and quiet moans that spilled from his lips as his body writhed and his muscles clenched around you. 

Your entire body felt like it was on fire, nerves singing with sensation as you snarled low in your throat and twisted your hips, dragging the head of your cock against Shang Tsung's sweet spot. He practically sobbed, jaw slack as he mewled and whined into your ear. You weren't going to last much longer, so you raised your head to kiss and lick at his swollen lips, panting loudly into his mouth. "Oh, Master I'm... oh fuck, Mast-hah..." You struggled to get the words out, head spinning with dizzying pleasure. "Master, I'm... I'm close, oh Gods..." 

"Wèi wǒ ér lái, Chǒng'ér!" Shang Tsung's teeth dug into the flesh of your neck, drawing blood to the surface and marring your skin with his teeth. "Tián wǒ, biāojì wǒ, _rènlǐng wǒ_!"

"Master... Master...!" You chanted his title like a prayer as you plunged into his body again and again, your release growing closer with each thrust. 

"Ó, de shàngdì... Láile, wǒ yào lái!" Shang Tsung's back arched, feet pointing and toes curling as he came with a startled cry, pulse after pulse of warmth shooting between your stomachs. His muscles clenched tightly around you, insides hot and wet. Blunt nails raked over your shoulders, scrambling for purchase as the sorcerer rode out his orgasm, hips moving in small jerking movements.

"Master... coming..." You managed to get out, a fine shiver running down the entire length of your spine as you came. Your cock throbbed inside Shang Tsung's body as you shot load after load of your seed into his ass. In this position, you're pressed so close together that there's no room for his stomach to swell. Instead, your seed bubbled up at his entrance, oozing back out of him and dripping between your legs to form a translucent puddle on the floor. 

As soon as you finished, you leaned back, letting Shang Tsung's legs fall from your shoulders to hook loosely around your hips, his heels pressing into your back. You took one hand off the wall to gently cup the side of your Master's face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. The sorcerer groaned, tilting his head to nuzzle into your touch, shoulders slumping as his whole body went limp. You could feel blood trickling down your back from the cuts made by his nails, but you paid it no mind. 

"Come, Master," You started, shifting your feet so you could pull away from the wall.

"I believe I did." Shang Tsung purred, tone sultry and teasing. 

You sighed, leaning back further to raise an eyebrow at him. He merely smirked, amusement twinkling in his dark eyes. You stepped away from the wall, careful to keep your cock still inside him. Your legs felt like jelly, but you were determined to wipe that smug look off his face. Somehow managing to stay balanced, your hands dropped to grip the backs of his thighs, supporting all of his weight in your arms. "Please don't interrupt me, Master." You didn't miss his sharp intake of breath nor the way his pupils dilated as you adjusted your grip on his legs, sliding your hands up to grope at his ass.

He moaned breathlessly, skin flushing a pretty pink that reached all the way to his chest as your biceps flexed. You laughed at his expression, turning around and making your way out of the library, careful to avoid the mess of fluids on the floor. "Now _come_ , Master, let's get you cleaned up," You said as you entered the hallway, padding down the corridor towards the temple's bathing chambers.

Shang Tsung chuckled darkly as he nipped at your throat. You were just full of surprises; but then again, so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Yóu zhòng shén... - By the Gods...
> 
> Qǐng, qǐng...! - Please, please...!
> 
> Wǒ yào nǐ zài wǒ lǐmiàn! - I want you inside me!
> 
> Gèng nán, tā mā de wǒ gèng nǔlì, Chǒng'ér! - Harder, fuck me harder, Pet!
> 
> Wèi wǒ ér lái, Chǒng'ér! - Come for me, Pet!
> 
> Tián wǒ, biāojì wǒ, _rènlǐng wǒ_! - Fill me, mark me, _claim me_!
> 
> Ó, de shàngdì... Láile, wǒ yào lái! - Oh Gods... Coming, I'm coming!"


End file.
